Night Walkers
by Futago-za07
Summary: Naruto get's kicked out of his old school and is now enrolled into a school full of other delinquents. He soon finds out about Konoha High's secrets (cough-cough-vampires) as he witnesses a death of a man while clubbing. NaruHina fa-show and a little bit of KibaIno, ShikaTemari, and SasuSaku. Maybe even a little NejiTen
1. New School

**Sup Bitches! I know what some of yall are thinkin… "This bitch has time to make new freakin stories but she aint updating her other ones!" Yo…I'm sorry. I just don't kno when I'z gonna get to them so wait a little longer por favor ;D Anywhooooooo, this is a vampire story! Enjoy (I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. . _Smash!_

Naruto smashed his fist on the alarm as he woke up. He groggily lifted his hand then used it to push himself up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. Why is he getting up you may ask? Well he has to get to go to the jail named school. Correction; he has to get to his _new_ jail I mean school. You see Uzumaki Naruto just transferred schools because he was a delinquent and his other school tossed him out like garbage.

"Damn alarm." He murmured under his breath as he yawned again. He stretched a little then stood up from his crappy bed. He made his way toward the bathroom, stumbling over a few of his books and clothes, and started stripping for school. Lucky for him, all he had to do was change his shirt and pants because this new school didn't have a dress code, unlike his old one.

He looked in the mirror and sighed. He saw a young man with three whiskers on each of his cheeks, and spikey blond hair. He tried doing different facial expressions to lighten up his mood, but all led him to do was frown at his appearance. He sighed again then started to brush his teeth. After his teeth he washed his face and ruffled up his hair, being too lazy to brush it out.

He quickly put on some black sweats and an orange t-shirt with white Nike's and made his way toward his door, not bothering to put on a hoodie or jacket to cover himself from the rain. In this town, Konoha, It's always either cloudy or raining. The sun rarely comes out and when it does, it's already the end of the day.

Naruto stuffs his pants in his pockets and trudges toward his school. Don't get me wrong. His school is about a mile away from where he lives. He doesn't have parents to drop him off for they died when he was little. He has a Godfather, you guested it, Jiraiya, but he is never there because he's out somewhere living life as he does 'research' for his books, leaving Naruto to fend for himself. Naruto is old enough to take care of himself being 18 and all. He gets money from Jiraiya every month to get supplies and other things. He doesn't have a car and recently he is as broke as it gets, so here he was walking to school, without a jacket, like an idiot.

About an hour or so he arrives at the school and you've guest it, he's late for his first day. He sighs for the umpteenth time that day, then walks into the school soaked to the bone, shivering. As he walks in, head hanging low not knowing where he was going. Not that he cared anyway.

"No point of going to class," he mumbles to himself. "I'm just gonna get kicked out again." He grumbles then turns the corner then WAM! He's knocked off his feet.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" he yells then stands up. He looks at his assaulter then blushes a little._ "Great. The first person I meet is a cute girl and her first impression is ASSHOLE!" _he says to himself.

"Maybe if_ you_ were watching where the hell _you_ were going, you would have moved out of the way!" the girl yelled. (a/n: sorry not yet ;P) She had strange bubble gum pink hair that was up to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and some skinny jeans. He mentally thanked himself for being a bad kid and being kicked out of his old school.

"Sorry it's just not my day." He smirked and helped her stand up. She dusted herself off and looked at him, noticing his wet attire.

"I can see that. Why're you all wet?" she asked looking him up and down. He only shrugged.

"Had to walk here. No car and my house is a mile away." He said pointing behind him at the front door. She nods then sticks her hand out to him.

"Haruno Sakura." She says as he accepts her hand. "I can tell you're new here. Nobody walks around the hallways unless they see Shikamaru for a pass. He sells them so other kids could skip class." She whispers the last part.

"That's cool. I'm gonna have to befriend this Shikamaru person." He mumbles to himself. "Uzumaki Naruto." She giggles a little at his comment and he notices he likes her laugh. He sighs then ruffles his wet hair a little. "Can you take me to the office or something? I need to know where to go." He said and she nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Now I have an excuse for why I was taking so long at the bathroom for. You see I'm in gym and even though it's raining, they still make us go outside and I don't wanna get my hair wet. Well enough of that. Let's go." She says then grabs his hand, making him blush a little, and dragging him toward the office.

"Do you want some new clothes? You're dripping still." She says noting his still wet arm. He shakes his head.

"I'm alright." He says and she frowns.

"You'll get sick you know." She said and he smiles.

"I'll be okay." He said and she sighs and nods.

A few moments later they arrive at the office. She motions him to come with her as they enter.

"You'll most likely have to wait till Tsunade, the principal, to wake up or Shizune, the assistant principal, to call you in. I'll wait till you get your schedule and then I'll show you around." She says with a smile and he nods.

"Appreciate it." He says and she waves it off.

"No problem. I get an accuse so it's all good." She says then they here a booming voice.

"SHIZUNE! I NEED SAKE! NOW!" they here Tsunade yell from her office. Naruto jumps a little and Sakura shakes her head.

"Is she even aloud to drink in here?" Naruto asked confused and Sakura beamed.

"You can get away with anything in this school." She said with pride for the school, for once.

"Even murder?" Naruto asked teasing her and she stiffened. Naruto noticed this and frowned a little.

"Someone's died here?" he asked surprised. Before she could answer him a lady with black hair comes out of the principal's office looking stressed.

"You must be Uzumaki. We've been waiting for you. You're late." She says with a frown. He forgets his question and immediately stands up.

"Sorry. Had to walk here." He says motioning to his wet cloths and she nods.

"I'm the assistant principal, Shizune." She says then shakes his hand. She looks to his right and notices Sakura. "Why the hell are you here?" she asked eying her up and down. Sakura only rolls her eyes.

"It's raining and Guy's making us run outside. I'm not messing up my hair." She says simply and Shizune nods turning back to Naruto.

"Well Tsunade is a bit on the tipsy side so I'll have to print out your schedule. Come with me then I'll allow Sakura to assort you to your designated classes." She says and tells him to follow her. She prints him his schedule then they hear Tsunade start to yell again.

"MORE SAKE SHIZUNE!" she yells and Naruto chuckles to himself. Shizune sighs and mumbles something about needing a raise then left to get more Sake for her already intoxicated boss. She dismisses them and they are on their way.

"I think I'm gonna start liking this school." Naruto says as they walk out of the office and Sakura laughs at his comment.

"That's how I was like at my first day here. Let me see the schedule." She says then he hands her the slip of paper. She scans over it for a second then nods.

"We have first and third block together. Since the school is pretty small we all share the same lunch. I'll take you to your second and fourth block classes since I don't see you then." She says then leads the way.

After the tour of the building, Sakura decides it's time to go back to the gym.

"So what got you kicked out of your old school." She asks all of a sudden. He snorts.

"I hit someone for stepping on my homework. I worked really hard on it and the bastard took it out of my backpack and stepped on it thinking he was all cool." He said crossing his arms and she nods.

"I'm here because I 'stole' someone's personal belongings." She said putting air quotes on the word stole.

"You didn't steal anything did you?" he asks and she nods.

"Don't even get me started. Some bitch wore a wig and framed me. No one believed me and here I am. Not that I don't mind. This school is way cooler than any I've been to." She says with a smile. He smiles as well as they end up at the gym doors.

"Here we are. They're all probably bout to come in." she says as they walk in. Everyone in the room immediately looks at them and she smiles awkwardly. "Come meet my friends." She says then pulls him along with her.

"Forehead what took you so- who's that hot piece of ass?" she asks suddenly causing the boys of the group to shake their heads. Naruto is a little bit taken back by her blunt statement but otherwise flattered that someone thought he was hot.

"Already hitting on the fresh meat Ino. You should be ashamed." Someone behind her said shaking his head.

"Like hell Shikamaru! I just have to call dibs before some whore gets into his pants." She says putting a hand on her hip. He rolls his eyes and mumble 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Naruto this is Pig and Shikamaru, the one I told you about." She says the last part in a whisper. He nods and before he could respond Ino cuts him off.

"Bitch! My name aint no Pig!" she yells then get's in Naruto's face, batting her eyelashes.

"Yamanaka Ino. At your service." She said the last part seductively causing him to blush. Sakura rolls her eyes as she pulls her back by her pony tail.

"Stop trying to hop on his dick so early. Major slut alert." Sakura says shaking her head. Before she can retort someone cuts her off.

"Looks like we got some fresh meat. What grade are you in?" someone asked behind Naruto. He turns around to see a boy with spikey brunette hair with red triangles on his face.

"I'm a senior." Naruto says automatically and the boy nods.

"Why'd you transfer schools if it was already your last year in your old school?" the boy says and before Naruto could respond he was cut off again.

"Kiba don't interrogate him!" Ino yells then punches him on the head. Naruto winces as he sees a new lump forming on his head.

"Not cool Ino." Sakura mumbles then shrugs as the Kiba and Ino start fighting. She turns to Naruto embarrassed.

"Sorry about my weird friends." She said and he only smiled.

"I've seen worse." He said and she nods. He looks around the room and notices a group of girls screaming the name 'Sasuke'. Naruto furrows his brows then looks at Sakura for an explanation.

"Well you see there is this group of fan girls who love this guy, Uchiha Sasuke. He's like the coolest guy in the school and everyone wants to be his friend or in their case his girlfriend." She says with a sigh.

"Yeah but he already has a girlfriend though." Shikamaru pipes in and Naruto looks at him.

"Then why do they still chase after him?" Naruto asked confused.

"They have never seen her. That's why. They think he's bluffing." He says and Naruto nods then looks around the room once again then locks his gaze at the only girl, Sakura and Ino went over to the Sasuke fan club hoping to sneak a peek at him, who was not in the Sasuke fan girl club. She had indigo hair that was put in a messy bun. She was wearing an off the shoulder black shirt with the words 'I bite' in red with a white tank top underneath with dark grey sweats on. She had a daze look on her face which made him wonder what she was thinking about.

"That's Hyuga Hinata." Shikamaru says musing him out of his thoughts. Naruto looks at him then back at her. "She doesn't talk unless she wants to or it's her cousin, a kid named Garaa or…Sasuke." He said causing Naruto to snap his gaze back to the lazy boy.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" he asked and Shikamaru sighed.

"I've seen her hang out with Sasuke and Garaa. I stayed after for detention and I looked out the window and she walked away with her cousin, Sasuke, and Garaa. The weird thing is when they are here they never talk, but when she leaves, she's always leaving with those three. Her cousin comes to get her I get it cause he already graduated but Garaa and Sasuke? They don't talk to anyone. I mean anyone." He says.

"That sure is interesting." Naruto said then looked back up to look at Hinata only to find that she is no longer there. He looks around and notices that Sasuke is no longer there anymore either. Before he could say another comment, the school's bell rang and he was off to his other class.

"_She's gonna be one interesting girl." _Naruto thought to himself then walked out of the gym with the thought of the indigo haired beauty still fresh on his mind.


	2. New Encounters and First Impressions

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_After the Bell Rang in the Hallway_

"Soooo Naruto. Do you have a girlfriend?" Ino asks all of a sudden causing Shikamaru and Kiba to shake their heads.

"Umm. No I don't." he says looking at her direction then to his left toward Sakura then blushed.

"Do you want one?" she asks pressing herself up to him causing him to blush in a darker color then grin.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass." He says then laughs as she pouts.

"You're no fun." She murmurs then turns to Shikamaru. "Do you have any more passes? I don't think I can stand English with Iruka. Total snoozer." She says then before he could respond Naruto cuts him off.

"Wait I have that class next. Maybe we could walk together." He says and Ino immediately brightens up.

"We could do more than just walking." She says then leans on him again. Sakura's eyebrow starts twitching and she lets out an aggravated sigh.

"Pig. Hope off his dick. He's obviously not interested." She says clearly irritated.

"Well Forehead, I'm just trying to have a little fun." She says flipping her hair over her shoulder and sighs. "Some boys at this school are no fun." She says and Kiba and Shikamaru grunt at the insult.

Naruto tunes them out as they bicker and watches the crowd. He immediately sees a head of indigo and notices its Hinata. He sees her being pulled a little forcefully by Sasuke into a dark hallway and it makes his blood boil a little. He looks behind him and notices that Shikamaru saw this too. They excuse themselves and go after them. They watch from around the corner and are able to decipher their conversation.

"You need to stop." They hear Sasuke say. They watch as Hinata trembles a little and nods. "I'm serious you know what will happen if you do it again." He says a little angry and she nods her head and says something. They couldn't hear her clearly because her voice was too soft and was tuned out by the crowd in the other hallway. "_What the hell is happing here?" _Naruto asks himself as instinctively advances toward them. Shikamaru immediately pulls him away and as he pulls him out of the halleway. As they leave, he notices her whisper something to Sasuke. Sasuke immediately turns to look toward the direction where Naruto and Shikamaru were a few seconds ago only to find them not there anymore. He sighs and shakes his head.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Shikamaru half yelled and half whispered as he dragged Naruto away from the mysterious duo.

"Get off." Naruto growled and Shikamaru immediately lets go of him. "He looked as if he was threatening her and I wanted to knock some since into him." Naruto said straightening out his clothes. Shikamaru sighs.

"Well go right ahead. Don't blame me if you get into trouble with the Uchiha." Shikamaru said with a shrug. Naruto nods then walks back over and looks into the dark hallway and sees nobody there. He thinks for a little bit and realizes that he didn't see them leave either. He walks back toward Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets a little freaked out.

"Nobody's there." He mumbles and Shikamaru paled a little for he too didn't see them leave. "I didn't even see them leave. What's that all about?" he asks nobody in particular.

"That's some freaky shit right there. Troublesome." He mumbles as they head toward class. They both meet up with Ino and all three of them walk together to class.

"You have this class to?" Naruto asks Shikamaru and he only nods.

"So where'd you two go? I was left alone to look for you guys when Sakura and Kiba left me." Ino says slightly hurt at the fact that they left her.

"We saw something and decided to check it out." Naruto says with a sigh and Shikamaru only nods in agreement.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna elaborate on it either?" she says crossing her arms as they enter the classroom. They don't respond and she rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbles and goes straight for her desk in the back corner of the room. Shikamaru sits in front of her and Naruto decides to take the seat to the right of him.

As soon as he sits down the bell rings and a whole bunch of kids file into the classroom. One big kid with orange hair stands right next to Naruto's desk and glares at him.

"You're in my seat." He says gruffly and Naruto just stares at him then scans the table and the bag of his seat.

"I don't see your name on it." he says then turns back to Shikamaru and as he was about to say something the big guy grips the back of his shirt and lifts him up.

"My point is move brat." He says as he pushes him out of the way then sits down in the chair.

"Leave him alone Jugo!" Ino yells as she steadies Naruto. Shikamaru mumbles troublesome under his breath. Naruto turns to Shikamaru.

"Does he always sit there?" Naruto asks ignoring Jugo's insults and curse words as he fights with Ino. Shikamaru shakes his head.

"No actually Hi-" he didn't finish his sentence because everyone got quiet. They here a few gasps and whispers. Naruto turns and sees everyone stare at the person who walked in. Many were whispering as the said person walked in front of Jugo. Naruto notices it's Hinata.

"Move." Is all she said and he scrambled out of the seat and found a chair on the opposite side of the room. He examines her then noticed that she sat in the seat he was working so hard to get a few seconds ago. Naruto's eye starts to twitch in irritation as she sits down.

"I was gonna sit there." He mumbled and she looked at him directly in the eyes. He noticed that her eyes where a pale lavender with no pupils, almost pearl-like. The weird thing was that those eyes of hers were so intense that they felt as though they were searching his entire being for secrets that only he himself knew. Naruto blushes a little and she immediately turns her head as if she didn't hear him and watches as the teacher comes in.

The students move toward their designated seats and Naruto finds that there are no seats available. The class starts to laugh a little but then Iruka silences them immediately.

"You must be the new kid, Uzumaki Naruto. Nice for you to join us. I'll just get an extra chair from the room next door-"

"Won't be necessary. I was just leaving." Hinata says causing the whole room to gasp and whisper to each other once again. She stands up and walks right out of the classroom. Naruto looks at Shikamaru then to the chair and sits down.

"O-okay. Anyways let's start the lesson." Iruka says and starts teaching. Naruto turns to Shikamaru and starts to whisper.

"What was all that about?" Naruto whispers.

"I have no idea. I always sell her passes for this class so this is the first time in a long time she's been in class. She never came and so Jugo claimed that seat as his." Shikamaru whispers back and Naruto nods then realizes something.

"Wait why did Jugo run from her like a little bitch?" Naruto asks causing Ino to giggle behind Shikamaru.

"It's because the last time she actually came into class and told him to move, he didn't listen resulting in a twisted wrist." Ino says giggling at his surprised expression. Shikamaru nods his head.

"That's why nobody messes with her. She's killer strong. I mean he's the star quarter back of this school, works out every day and she's this small, little…thing and she twists his wrist with no effort at all." Shikamaru says the immediately stops talking as Iruka calls on him to answer the question.

"Nara. How do you say 'stop talking' in English?" he asks irritated. Shikamaru immediately replies.

"_Stop Talking_" he says and Iruka blushes a little embarrassed because his student was very fluent in the language. He turns to Naruto and whispers back, "We'll talk later." And to that they wait till the lunch bell rings.

The bell finally rings and everybody makes their way toward the cafeteria. Naruto turns to Shikamaru and brings up the old conversation.

"So continue." He says and Shikamaru sighs.

"I don't know anything about her other than what I've observed. In fact the only thing I know for sure about her is her name. She doesn't have friends and when people talk to her she ignores them." Shikamaru says and Ino nods in agreement.

"She's a weird one. I know that for sure too." Ino says then runs up to meet Kiba and Sakura.

"So maybe she's Sasuke's secret girlfriend that you were talking about earlier." Naruto suggests and Shikamaru nodded.

"I was going to make that the conclusion. It makes perfect since. But what about Garaa?" he asks as the group makes their way toward them.

"Maybe he's her cousin's friend?" Naruto adds and Shikamaru sighs.

"Maybe…Maybe." He says.

The day finally ended and Naruto didn't see Hinata at all for the rest of the day. He saw Sasuke a couple of times but HInata was never there with him which made him wonder where the hell she was. He walked out of the school and noticed it was still cloudy and he sighed.

"This is some very depressing weather." He mumbled under his breath. He stood in the middle of the school's entrance thinking over his first day of school. It was a weird one, he would admit, but he believed that he made some good friends. He sighed again and sat on the bench closest to him, not caring if it was we or not. What struck him was Hinata.

Since he saw her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was a puzzle that he just couldn't understand. He ruffled his hair a bit and decided to confront her about it once he saw her. Just his luck, she came out just as he was about to go and look for her. Luckily she was also alone. He stood up and made his way to her.

"You're Hinata right?" he asks even though he already knew her name. She looks at him with those intense eyes of hers again causing him to blush a little. She immediately turns her back towards him and tries to ignore his presence. This irritated him.

"Come on talk to me. I don't bite." He says in a teasing voice as he reread her shirt again. She tensed for a second then went back to her relaxed state. He raised a questioning brow at this but then brushed it off when he noticed that she still didn't turn around. This caused him to get ticked off. He reached out to her and touched her shoulder a little causing her to shake a little bit.

"Hey I-" his words were cut off by someone else's deep voice and he immediately turned to the source

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Uchiha Sasuke. The said guy walked over toward the now shaking Hyuga and put his arm around her pulling her close to him also emitting a low growl from his throat.

"I'm trying to have a conversation duck-ass." Naruto said in a low growl of his own. Sasuke growled again showing a barely noticeable fang on his lower lip. Naruto being Naruto, didn't pay attention to the little detail for he was a little bit too mad to care. Why is he angry you ask? He has no clue. Maybe it was just the Uchiha's presence or the fact that he was hugging on Hinata. Who knows?

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so back off." Sasuke says causing Naruto to get angrier.

"If she doesn't want to talk to me she could tell me herself, right?" he says then turns to Hinata who is now shaking a little bit more than before. She looks up to him and he gasps in a little shock. Her eyes were now darker lavender and if he looks a little deeper he notices that they held…hunger. Sasuke nudges him out of his thoughts as he pulls Hinata along with him, roughly as he walks away from Naruto. Naruto instinctively grabbed on her other arm and pulled HInata a little towards him.

"That's not how you escort a lady. Hold her hand or something. Don't drag her off like baggage." Naruto says then let's go of her as he felt her tense under his touch. She whispers something inaudible and Sasuke's head snaps up to see the other Hyuga. Naruto follows his gaze and immediately sees another version of Hinata but way taller, with colder eyes, and brown hair.

His cold grey eyes immediately flare in anger as he sees Naruto. He walks over toward Hinata and whispers something to her and she nods wiggling out of Sasuke's grip and starts walking toward the school as the redhead, Garaa, walks out. He meets her half way and they walk passed them. Naruto watches as Hinata walks passed him and saw the short glance she gave him before leaving his vision.

Naruto looked back to see a very angry Hyuga and an irritated Uchiha.

"What do you want with my cousin?" the Hyuga says and Sasuke nods at the question wanting to know himself.

"I wanted to know why she left class earlier." He lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie but it would get him somewhat out of the situation he was in.

"What she does isn't your concern." Sasuke growled and the Hyuga glared at him silently speaking with him with his cold eyes.

"Hyuga Neji. Stay away from my cousin." He says then walks passed Naruto. Sauske glares at him one last time before he also goes following slowly behind Neji, leaving a very confused Naruto behind.

Naruto stood in the same spot for a good five minutes before it started to rain. "_What the hell just happened?_" he asked himself angrily. He then thought of everything that happened to him that day. This was his first impressions of everyone he met so far:

Tsunade- a drunk that should't even be a principal of a high school

Shizune- a hard working woman who is obviously being paid a little less than what she should be paid

Haruno Sakura- cute pink haired girl with an outgoing personality

Inuzuka Kiba- brash loudmouth kid, much like himself

Nara Shikamaru-lazy smart guy who sells passes for a living

Yamanaka Ino-a girl who gets around

Iruka-hardworking teacher

Uchiha Sasuke-total dick who has a crowd of girls following him everywhere he goes and likes to rough hand Hinata

Garaa-no comment

Hyuga Neji-ignorant asshole who is overprotective of his cousin

Hyuga Hinata- a beautiful mystery

* * *

**Here's ur chapter. Just for ur info…Sasuke and Hinata are NOT dating at all in the story. Just wanted to give that little hint to you guys so you SasuHina haters don't flame me on it! ;D**


	3. Hinata the Night Walker

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

He honestly didn't understand her. Naruto was laying on his crappy mattress still thinking of the 'beautiful mystery'.

"I mean I why doesn't she talk to me…or anyone at that matter." He says irritated then angrily messes up his hair. "Why am I even thinking about this?" he says then pulls a pillow to his face. He sighs through the pillow then checks the clock. It was only 10:45. He sighs again then sits up. He looks around his room.

It was…messy. He decided he would get his mind off that girl by getting distracted and what's a better way of distracting yourself than cleaning. He started with the floor. He through his dirty clothes in a clean spot across the room and he through his clean ones on his now made bed.

He through his garbage away and swept the floor. After the whole room was clean he started doing his laundry and folded his close on the bed, putting them away in his dressers. He looks around his room and it's spotless. He looks at the time again and it's now 10:59. I guess he sped cleaned his room since he finished so early.

He ruffled his hair and decided to take a cold shower. Maybe he would go to a club to get his mind off of things. Maybe take someone home. He didn't know but he was still thinking about Hinata and it irritated him. He met her just that day, she didn't say a word to him, and he couldn't help but be a little attracted to how…weird she was. He didn't notice that he was already in the shower washing himself automatically as he thought of you know who.

"_I mean she didn't even say a word. Then Sasuke-teme had to come in and wrap his filthy arm around her then drag her off like property." _He thought angrily. _" I mean I could treat her way better than tha- wait what the hell am I thinking!? Like I said she didn't even say a word."_ He sighed a little and angrily turned off the water and dried himself before stepping out.

He dressed in a V-neck white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and straight leg jeans. He put on his chain and shoes and decided since it wasn't raining that he would walk there. He didn't care, as long as he got her out of his head.

Lucky for him a taxi drove passed him and offered him a ride. He of course accepted and they drove toward the town.

"Where you heading?" the man asked causing Naruto to jump a little. He turned to stare at the man through the rearview mirror.

"I'm going to club Kyuubi." Naruto mumbled and then looked through the window. The man nodded then didn't bother talking to him for the rest of the way.

They arrived at the club entrance and he noticed that he didn't have any cash on him to pay the man. The man held out his hand indicating that he wanted his pay and Naruto automatically booked it. He ran into the closest ally and hid their till the man ran passed him. He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to leave but heard someone scream for help.

"Help! Get off me!" he heard the voice yell and he immediately sprang to his feet following the lingering sound of the woman's voice. When he got there the he saw a man pinning the woman on the building and he ran toward them only to stop mid-step. His eyes widened at what he saw.

He saw the man being pulled off the woman, with little effort, by a small beautiful girl who looked about his age. Her indigo hair reached her waste and she was wearing a tight red strapless dress that went down to her knees with a black leather jacket much like himself.

"Miss I would like you to go to sleep." Her voice was like an angel whispering into the wind. His eyes glazed over a bit but were snapped awake when the woman suddenly fell over. He rushed over and caught her before she fell to the ground. He looked at her and realization hit him. The beautiful girl was HInata.

"Get off of me!" the man yelled and Hinata said something that surprised both males present.

"I have seen your past through those disgusting eyes of yours. I read your soul and you are an evil man who takes advantage of woman without their free will. I have also read your thoughts and that was what you were about to do to that poor lady there." She said pointing to the lady in Naruto's arms. "And for that you will die today."

"What the hell are you talking about woman!? If you don't let go of me-" his words died in his throat as fangs appeared from her mouth and she sunk them into his neck. Naruto froze in shock as he watched Hinata started drinking his blood right in front of him.

After a minute or two the man fell to the ground…dead. Naruto slowly dropped the girl to the ground and rushed to throw up in a trash can. Hinata sighed as she watched him retch up his lunch. He whiped his mouth and turned toward her. She was kneeling next to the girl with her index and middle finger on her forehead, closing her eyes in concentration. The lady jerked in her sleep causing Naruto to call out to her.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Naruto yelled and ran toward the girl again but once again stopped in his tracks as Hinata and the girl disappeared. He did a 360 and noted that she wasn't there anymore. He was shaking he noticed. He wasn't gonna lie to himself. He was now scared shitless of Hinata. I mean she killed a guy two times larger than herself in a matter of a couple minutes.

He blinked one time and Hinata was there in front of him again. He was too shocked to do anything, let alone breathe. He heard Hinata sigh and he flinched and shut his eyes tight as she started toward him. He then felt a soft hand on his forehead and he peeked through one eye to see Hinata closing her eyes in concentration much like she did to that woman.

Her eyes shot open in confusion and looked him straight in his eyes causing little butterflies to form in his stomach. She then disappeared and reappeared next to the scumbag on the floor.

"W-what are you?" he asked before his mind could catch up to him. She stared at him with those intense eyes of hers then sighed again running her hand through her full head of hair.

"I'm a Night Walker…a vampire." She said simply. He looked at her surprised that she even answered him. She starred at him then smirked a little a decided to joke around a bit. "Vampire got your tongue?" she asked causing him to snap into reality.

"You killed him." Naruto murmured. If it wasn't for her vampire hearing she would have never heard him. She sighed again and nodded.

"I saw what he did to those women. He was pure evil. He was going to do it to that woman." Hinata says and Naruto thinks a bit.

"The woman. What did you do to her?" Naruto asked angrily and she held her hands in defense.

"I tapped into her memories and found out where she lived. I took her there then erased her memory before coming back here." She says giving Naruto a big headache.

"So you can read thoughts and souls, see people's pasts, control people, and erase memories?" he asked scarred out of his mind and she nodded. "Why are you telling me this? Are you going to kill me like that man, just because I know your secret?" Naruto asks then starts to hyperventilate a little. _"I'm too young to die!"_ he thought and jumped when she was suddenly in his face.

"Calm down Naruto." She says then puts a comforting hand on his shoulder only to be slapped off.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when a girl from my school just killed a man and Is now after me?!" he yelled and she silenced him by putting her hand on his mouth.

"I'm not going to kill you, okay? Stop yelling or else someone will come." She says and he slowly nods as she takes her hand away from his mouth.

"If you are not going to kill me, then why tell me your secret? Why not erase my memories?" he asked clearly confused. She mumbled something under her breath and he bent down toward her face and asked her to repeat herself.

"I can't. I can't use any of my powers on you." She mumbles a little louder and his eyes widen.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked even more confused than before. She shrugged.

"It means exactly that. I. Can't. Do. It." She says and sighs. He looks at her then decides to ask her questions relating to school.

"Why don't you talk to anyone at school?" he looks at her intently and she takes a leap back confusing him even more as she starts to shake a little.

"I don't want anyone to get attached to me." She says simply. He nods excepting her answer.

"Are you Sasuke-teme's girlfriend?" he asks and she smirks.

"What if I am?" she asks and he blushes a little then glares at her.

"Just answer the question." he replies angrily and she sighs.

"What makes you think that i'm 'Sasuke-teme's' girlfriend?" she asks air quoting Sasuke's name.

"He was all up on you earlier today. He was tugging you around like he owned you. Just answer the question…please." He mumbled the last part causing her to smirk.

"No I am not. He's like an overprotective older brother." She says. "Next question."

"Who else are vampires?" he asks and she stiffens a little and glares at him.

"If I tell you and I find out someone other than you knows, I will hunt you down and I won't hesitate to kill you." She says still glaring at him and he puts his hands up in defense.

"I won't tell anyone about you. I promise." He says and she nods.

"I will keep you up to that promise till you die." He gulps and she continues. "My cousin Neji, his friend Garaa and his two siblings, and Sasuke. Those are the group of vampires I hang out with. There are more who are evil and kill just to kill." She states and he nods in shock after finding out that there were more vampires than the ones listed. "Like right now." She says and he is immediately on the ground with her on top of him straddling his waist. She pulls a knife from a garder like strap on her right thigh and throwing it at a man that appears in the front of the ally way. The man screams then disappears with a poof of smoke.

"We need to get out of here.. Fresh meat are following us." She whispers more to herself than to him. Naruto was about to say something but then he felt a burst of wind then he wasn't in the ally anymore. She was still straddling him so he blushed. She noticed this and immediately jumped off of him.

"What the hell…where are we?" Naruto asks as he sits up on his elbows.

"In my room." She replies causing him to smirk.

"I don't usually do it on the first date but for you I'll make an exception." He says and she rolls her eyes. Before she can respond though her door slams open revealing a blood thirsty red head. She immediately stands in front of Naruto arms out wide.

"You come near him I kill you." She says with a glare. Garaa glares back and the have a stare down.

"What the hell is wrong with you Garaa!?" a girl with sand blond hair comes up and hits him on the head. "They could have been having sex and you would have barged right in!" she yells then drags him out of the room. "Sorry Hina, keep on." She says with a wink and disappears with a flash.

Hinata sighs with a little blush on her face then looks back at Naruto. "You need to go home." She says and he stands up all of the way.

"Aww. Come on. We didn't even have our fun yet." He says and was about to touch her shoulder but she snatched his wrist.

"Keep this up and I'll end up sucking you dry by the beginning of the morning." She growls and he notices her eyes change that same dark lavender again as her fangs start popping out.

"Why are you always shuddering?" he suddenly asks after he sees her shudder for the umpteenth time that day.

"Because you blood is the most delicious blood I've smelled since I became a vampire." She says bluntly and he gulps._ "I don't know if I should be flattered or scared."_ He thought then smirked deciding to tease her a bit.

"So I smell delicious?" he asks raising a brow.

"You must have some big ass balls to be threatening a vampire right now." She says then disappears to her bed. "Where do you live so I can take you to your house." She says then opens her laptop.

"Why can't you just take me there like that lady?" he asked as he sits next to her on the bed. She stares at him for a second then shakes her head.

"I can't use my powers on you remember." She says and he nods.

"Right, right…do you know why?" he asks and her eyes glaze over and a little blush appears on her face shocking him a little bit. "Hey…are you okay?" he asks causing her to snap out of her thoughts and reappear bye her closet.

"I'm fine." She mumbles and as he begins to talk the door slams open revealing a furious Neji and Sasuke. Hinata immediately is in front of Naruto.

"Hinata…What the hell is a human doing in your room?!" Sasuke says angrily and before she could react Neji starts to yell.

"Fuck that! Why is a boy in your room!?" Neji yells and reappears on the side of the bed where Hinata isn't there and was about to grab for him but HInata swiftly slaps his hand away from him. Naruto is scared out of his mind knowing that theses vampires are not as nice as Hinata is.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji asks clearly irritated and she whispers something and both him and Sasuke glare at Naruto at the same time.

"Fine. Just get him out of your room." Sasuke says angrily then shoots one last glare at Naruto before disappearing.

"I think I'm starting to get used to that." Naruto says and Neji glares at him.

"I want you out before school starts this morning." Neji growled then disappeared as well. Hinata let out a tired sigh then appeared next to Naruto.

"What did you say to them?" He asked and she shrugs and doesn't say anything. He sighs then nods. He tells her his address and she searches it on google earth then teleports them to his front step.

"Well tonight was…interesting." He says as he gets his keys from his jacket pocket. She nods then smiles. "Can I ask you a question?" he asks her and she nods.

"How many people have you guys killed?" he asks seriously and Hinata sighs.

"I don't know. I've lived for a long time." She says causing him to look down. "But I will tell you this…I've read the souls of those we've killed and I know for a fact that they were no good. That's the only type of people we kill. Evil. If not then we starve till we find an evil person to feast on. They're blood may be foul but it's better than feasting on an innocent." She says and he nods his head and opens his door.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate it. Goodnight…or should I say good morning." He says and she giggles a bit.

"Good morning Uzumaki Naruto." She says with a smile then disappears without a trace. He smiles and closes the door.

"A Good morning indeed." He whispers to himself and immediately goes to his bed and crashes with a smile on his face.


	4. Hinata's Past and Revealed Mate

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_There was a fire. People were dying everywhere and she didn't know how to stop it. She just saw her parents and little sister die in front of her eyes. She immediately ran to her cousin's house. When she arrived her aunt and uncle were on the ground dead. Her cousin staring at their bodies with silent tears on his face. She guessed that they protected him, much like her mother and father tried to do for her. He was old enough to protect himself but they protected him anyway. She ran up too him, scared out of her mind._

"_What's going on!?" she asked as tears spilled from her eyes. He stood there dazed not knowing what to do or say. He gazed at his parents' dead bodies and that's was the first time he used his mask; a face with no emotion._

_He whipped his face then immediately grabbed her hand and started running. He didn't know where he was taking her but all he knew was that he had to get her some place safe._

"_Where are we going?" she panted as they stopped and rested. He didn't say anything and stayed silent as he searched for the attacker. It was amazing what one person could do to a whole clan. Yeah, a whole clan, destroyed within 30 minutes. For all they knew they were the last Hyuga's on the face of the earth._

_All of a sudden her cousin was thrown across the complex, imbedding himself into the wall._

"_Neji!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to help him but he yelled for her to stop._

"_Don't you DARE come over here got it!" He yelled and she immediately stopped, more tears falling from her eyes. All of a sudden she felt someone behind her. She shakily turned around to see a man in all black. You couldn't see his face for his hat covered it._

_Before she could do anything the man sunk his teeth into her neck and she screamed in pain. She could hear her cousin yelling her name and strings of curse words to her attacker. She fell to the ground, clutching her neck screaming in pain then everything went black._

_Then everything stopped. Her heart included. She heard nothing. She felt nothing but cold blood that ran through her veins. Her eyes snapped open and she saw everything in a new light. She smelled everything. She smelled blood. From that moment on, she knew that she was no longer human._

_She looked up to see the black clothed man starting toward her cousin and it made her cold blood was immediately in front of the man, head lowered. The black clothed man smirked and reached out and caressed her face._

"_It seems that my bride has finally come to. How do you feel? I've waited eight-teen years for this day. I knew you were the one for me ever since the day you were born. Now come join me. Be at my side forever." He says then opens his arms wide waiting for her to jump into his arms. _

"_Hinata! Don't go with him!" Neji yelled from behind her ignoring the pain in the process. The man reappeared in front and was about to deliver the finishing blow to his stomach but was stopped by a hand. He looked up to see Hinata holding his fisted hand in her palm, still looking down. The impact of her hand and fist caused wind to blow around her._

_The man looked at her in shock then tried to snatch his hand away but she held it fermly._

"_Let go you little wench!" he yelled and she squeezed his hand harder causing him to scream in pain._

"_You killed my family." She mumbled. "You killed my cousin's family. You tried to kill my only family I had left." She said then slowly looked up at him, pale lavender turning to dark lavender. "For that, you will die today." She says in such seriousness causing even her older cousin to shiver._

_The man started laughing in her face. "You kill me? Little girl, I created you. I have way more years than you. You will definatly lo-" his voice died in his throat when she swiftly held him by his throat, pushing him back into a wall across the estate._

"_You are going to wish you never created me." She said in a dark voice. The man shook in fear then kicked her in the stomach sending her flying across the estate, imbedding herself into a wall next to Neji. She looked at him and reappeared in front of him. She quickly took him out of the wall and put him softly on the ground._

"_I can't move." He said weakly and she shook her head._

"_You'll be fine. I promise." She said as tears fall from her eyes. The man appeared in behind her and she blocked the kick coming for her side. She turned and glared at him with all her might and the man laughed again._

"_Don't worry he will meet the rest of your family shortly." He said and laughed as she looked back at her cousin frantically. She noted that his eyes were growing dim and losing life. Tears started pouring out her eyes like a never ending waterfall._

"_No. No. No. ! Don't you DARE leave me Hyuga Neji!" she yelled and some life comes back into his eyes and she smiles a little. "Stay alive till I kill that man and come help you." She whispers and she saw a faint nod from his head._

"_Ahhh. I see you've gotten a new power to control humans. A perfect power for my perfect wife." He stated and her eyes snapped up to meet his._

"_What do you mean wife? I'm not going to marry you. I told you already: You will die today!" she yelled and was now in front of him throwing kicks and punches in all directions. Sadly for her though he blocked each and every one._

"_The only thing you got going for you is your speed. You're the fastest vampire I've met in a long time." He said with a smirk then back handed her across the face into a building. She had wounds now but they healed in a matter of seconds. She looked around the room and saw a box of kunai and shuriken._

_She grabbed a hoister she saw on the table next to the boxes and she filled them up to her hearts content then reappeared in front of the man again. He smirked and her and she smirked back._

"_I wanted to thank you for telling me what I'm good at." She says and he looks at her confused. She then starts running around him in an inhuman speed. He could barely see her even with his vampire eyes._

_All of a sudden kunai and shuriken are being thrown in each and every direction. He being not so fast wasn't able to dodge any of them. When she was out of weapons she stopped and starred at her handy work. The man was on the floor withering in pain. _

_She looked at him in descust. "I told you…you would die today." She said then kicked him into a building, imbedding himself into a drain pipe through the heart. He stayed that way for a mere second then poofed into ashes._

_Hinata looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to rise. She blocked the sun from her eyes with her hand and noticed it burned. She hissed in pain and appeared in front of Neji again then inside one of the tunnels underground._

_She could see perfectly fine in the dark and she saw her cousin's eyes dimmed once again. She was crying silently then a thought came to her and she immediately opened her eyes._

"_I'm sorry I'm doing this cousin." She said as she lifted his wrist up to her mouth. "I know I'm being selfish but…I can't stand to be alone." She whispered then sunk her teeth into the pulse of his wrist._

_That was the first time she tasted…blood. It was so delicious it was wrong. It was so wrong, but she couldn't help it. She had to force herself to stop or else she would have sucked him dry and kill him in the process._

_She sat down in the dark, hugging her knees to her chest crying silently as she held her cousin's limp hand in hers, fearing for the worst. She was about to give up hope and squeezed his hand one last time for reassurance and to her luck, he squeezed back. _

_She gasped and was on her hands and knees looking intently at him. When she saw his eyes open, she released tears of joy. She was now openly crying like a little baby. Neji sat up and engulfed her into a big hug as she kept crying then apologizing at the same time._

"_I'm sorry…this is all my fault…if I was never born-" Neji cut her off before she could continue._

"_Don't say that. If you were never born, then I would have died a long time ago. You know how many times you've saved my life. So don't say that. Be happy that your alive." He says and she stiffens. She places her head on his chest and listens, then a hand on her heart._

"_There's nothing. Not a heartbeat. How is it possible to be sitting here right now if our hearts are not beating? It's impossible. I thought stuff about vampires were only in stories." She whispered then got off his chest and sat down in front of him, hands wrapped around her knees._

"_Well…we're living, breathing proof." He says with a sigh and she apologizes again and he shakes his head. "Stop apologizing, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." He says and she smiles a little._

"_You are dead. So am I." she says then notices that she is very tired. Neji notices that he's the same way._

"_We'll talk about this in the morning." He states and she smiles a little._

"_It is the morning." She replies and he sighs._

"_You know what I mean." He says and she nods laying down._

"_Good morning Neji." She says and he doesn't say anything for a few seconds but then responds in a quiet voice._

"_Good morning Hinata." He whispers back to her and they fall asleep at the same time._

_When the full moon broke out Neji and Hinata immediately started burying the dead bodies of their family members. They gave their condolences and prayed for their family members before leaving the Hyuga Compound forever._

* * *

Hinata's lavender eyes opened to meet a white ceiling. She sighed and wiped the stray tears from her eyes then sat up and decided to take a hot shower, not like it would help her with her forever cold blood running through her veins.

She scrubbed herself clean then got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her. She brushed her teeth and got ready. She wore short jean shorts and one of Neji's hoodies that she stole from him. She dried her hair then put it into another messy bun then made her way down stairs.

As soon as she stepped foot down stares she heard Neji yell at her.

"Go put some pants on!" he yelled from the kitchen and she rolled her eyes.

"I do have pants on. How do you even know what I'm wearing? I haven't seen you all morning." She said irritated.

"I didn't have to. I saw what you planned out for school last night." He said then Sasuke came down and eyed her outfit.

"Change." Was all he said then walked passed her. She sighed and the sand haired blond giggled behind her.

"I think she looks adorable though." She says and Neji appears in front of them.

"Adorable? Temari, she's revealing too much. Like Sasuke said. Change." She let out an agrivated sigh then disappeared and reappeared with some skinny jeans on.

"Happy now?" she asked sarcastically and he shook his head.

"Some guy his going to tap your ass in those jeans later on today. Change." He stated and she disappeared and reappeared in sweats and he smiled. "That's more like it." He says and walks away.

"I guess I'll never look cute for school again." She said with a pout and Temari laughed.

"It's okay sweetie, they will eventually." She said then patted the girl's head. They both walked into the kitchen. Sasuke looks at her then nods of approval and she rolls her eyes.

"Older brothers got you again?" a guy with face paint teases and she glares at him.

"It's not funny Kankuro." She mumbles and they laugh. She pouts and sighs at the same time.

"Soooo Hinata, who was that cute blond in your room last night?" Temari asks with a smirk and Hinata looked at her then sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke says cutting Hinata off before she could begin. "He goes to school with us." He says and she nods then turns back to HInata.

"I understand that…but why was he in your room?" she said slyly.

"I couldn't use my powers on him." She said quietly and everyone stiffened and she heard a few glasses drop.

"You mean-" Kankuro stated and Hinata nodded. Temari did a girlish squeal and hugged HInata so tightly she thought she was going to pop.

"This is great! She's going to be the first one of his to have a real mate!" she said with another squeal. Hinata heard two growls emitting from two areas in the room, more particularly in Sasuke and Neji's direction.

"I'm not going to MAKE him be my mate Temari. He's going to have to choose me." Hinata says earning a deeper growl from Sasuke.

"I won't allow it. He will not be your mate." He said angrily and Temari hissed at him while Sasuke growled at him

"It doesn't matter what you think. It's already set in stone. Once we can't use our powers on a specific human they will become our mate. You know that already." She said angrily and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"I know what I'm talking about." Neji says angrily and Temari and Sasuke growl at him

"You know what will happen if he chooses someone else. I may not like him but I'll be damned if I let that happen to her." Sasuke says furiously and Neji slams his hand on the counter and sighs. A few moments later he speaks again.

"You will make him your mate, Hinata." he growls and Hinata slams her hands on the counter as well.

"I'm not going to make him do anything! I'm not going to be like that man and ruin his life! If he chooses me then so be it!" she yelled causing some of the men to jump.

"And if he doesn't?" Kankuro asks sadly and she smiles a little then walks off toward the door picking up her backpack and shoes on the way. She looks back to them then back toward the door.

"Then maybe I'll get to see my family again." She says quietly causing everyone's eyes to soften but then stiffen at the next thing she says. "and if I don't get to see them…I'll meet you all in hell." She says then walks out of the house without another word.

Sasuke looks at Neji then toward the door then back at Neji again.

"What did you see?" he asks and Neji stiffens.

"I saw…Uzumaki killing innocents after HInata made him her mate. We tried stopping him but he killed all of us. He'll be a very powerful vampire." Neji states and everyone gasps. "That's the clearest future I see for him. There is another one but it's less clear. We'll have to wait and see." He says and everyone nods solemnly and gets ready to go and hunt Fresh vampires for the day, minus Sasuke and Garaa who got ready for school.

* * *

**Okayy! Another one down…for your info, Neji's power is to see the future, Hinata's power is to read souls, control humans (she doesn't use it unless it's to knock out a victim), and see into the past. All vampires can read thoughts and erase memories. We'll have to wait and see the other powers of Temari, Kankuro, Garaa, and Sasuke later on in life.**


End file.
